thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Robby Keene
Robby Keene is the son of Johnny Lawrence and Shannon Keene. He starts as minor villain during the first part of the series, coming the finale he has evolved into one of its most heroic characters, becoming the second disciple of the new generation of Miyagi-Do Karate. Biography Cobra Kai - Season 1 Robby is Johnny's estranged son from a failed relationship with Shannon Keene. Johnny is absent for most of Robby's life which causes a strained relationship between the two. With his mother frequently at bars and his father absent since his birth, Robby has no role models in his life. Robby falls in with drugs, stealing, and dropping out of school. After his father, who had a change of heart, hears about this, he comes to Robby's aid and tries to convince him that he loved him and wanted him to have a good life. Robby did not believe his father and kicked him out. But after discovering that Johnny has changed his ways and seemingly wants to start a closer relationship with him, Robby visits the Cobra Kai dojo to talk to his father, only to see him hugging Miguel Diaz. Convinced that Johnny likes his student more than his own son, Robby plots his revenge by getting a job at Daniel's car dealership. However, Robby thrives in the job and develops a friendship with Daniel. Throughout the second half of the first season, Daniel teaches Robby karate the same way Mr. Miyagi taught him, and in the process becomes the father figure and mentor that Robby never had and the two become very close. Robby also stops his bad behavior and begins to change his ways, too. But after discovering that Robby lied to Daniel about his relationship with his father Johnny Lawrence, Daniel bans him from his house and auto dealership. Robby enters the All-Valley Tournament alone and faces off against Eli/Hawk in the semi-finals. Angered at Robby's comment about his mohawk, Hawk kicks Robby in the arm and dislocates his left shoulder, which results in Hawk's disqualification and Robby's advancement into the finals. At the urging of his wife, Amanda, Daniel forgives Robby and becomes his coach in the All-Valley Tournament. Miguel, who had hated Robby after a misunderstanding involving his girlfriend, defeats Robby in the tournament. Johnny apologizes to his son, and Robby replies, "It's okay, dad.", implying that he does still love his father despite their misunderstandings. Daniel is impressed that Robby maintained dignity, focus, and fair play during the match, as well as performing a two-legged kick that not even he was able to master. In the end, Daniel re-opens Miyagi-Do Karate and takes Robby in as his first student. Fighting Style With Daniel's training Robby develops into a smart, well-rounded fighter. When he is able to maintain focus his style revolves around a solid defense and counter-striking, but when his emotions get the better of him he can become almost blindly aggressive. His techniques mix solid basics with the occasional high risk spinning or aerial move. According to Daniel Robby is naturally talented, and this seems justified as he is able to master Mr. Miyagi's double-leg handstand kick after merely hearing a description of it. Personality Season 1 At the start of the season Robby is shown to be a troublemaker that skips school, disrespects his father Johnny Lawrence an hangs out with crooks and troublemakers Trey and Cruz. He has a strained relationship with his father Johnny due to the latter neglecting him his whole life. As a result of Johnny's neglect, Robby has grown to disrespect and resent him, and becomes bent on making Johnny suffer. However, after learning from his mother Shannon Keene that Johnny wanted Robby to come live with him and seemingly wants to start a closer relationship with him, Robby visits the Cobra Kai Dojo to talk to his father, only to see him hugging Miguel Diaz. Convinced that Johnny likes his student more than his own son, Robby plots his revenge by getting a job at Daniel LaRussos's (Johnny's biggest rival) car dealership. However, after Robby loses in the final of the All Valley Karate Tournament, Johnny apologizes to him, which Robby accepts, implying he does care for Johnny somewhat. Despite his strained relationship with Johnny he loves and cares about his mother Shannon most likely because she raised him. However, he becomes upset when she prefers to be with men instead of spending time with him. At first he joins Daniel's car dealership in order to get revenge on Johnny but when he thrives in his job, he begins to enjoy his work, develop a friendship with Daniel, and even changes his ways. He soon begins learning karate from Daniel which he ends up enjoying. He forms a friendship with Daniel's daughter, Samantha LaRusso, later in the season, but when he shows up with her to a party her boyfriend Miguel thinking she is hooking up with Robby attacks him, thus starting their rivalry. Despite losing to Miguel in the All-Valley Tournament, Daniel commends him for fighting with honor, which Robby appreciates. Season 2 Robby and Sam start training with Daniel. After his mom Shannon takes off with some guy Robby stays at Daniel's house. Overtime both he and Sam develop feelings for each other. While Robby initially does not think it is a good idea for them to start dating, both he and Sam eventually realize they cannot hold back their feelings and start dating, though they don't tell Daniel. When Demetri is attacked by Hawk and other Cobra Kai members Robby and Sam come to his rescue, showing he will stand up for his own friend/s. Both he and Daniel have a good relationship. Robby defends Daniel when Johnny insults him. He even appreciates Daniel for allowing him to stay at his house. However, after Daniel finds out that Robby and Sam are at Johnny's house he comes to Johnny's house where he forces Sam to leave and tells Robby he has lost his trust, which makes Robby upset. Robby however still respects Daniel as he tells Johnny that Daniel was good to him and he could learn something from Miyagi-Do. Despite forgiving Johnny following the tournament he is still angry, and at first he is happy that Miyagi-Do Karate will freak Johnny out. When they first talk in the store Johnny calls Daniel a prick, but Robby defends Daniel and says he is a better man than he (Johnny) will ever be. However, after Sam gets drunk in party and tells Robby not to take her home because she does not want her parents to know she drank he takes her to Johnny's house, showing that he still has some trust in Johnny. The next day Johnny drives Robby to school which he appreciates. Robby and Johnny seem to be on good terms. During the school brawl Robby is defeated by Miguel who shows him mercy. However, an enraged Robby attacks Miguel and kicks him off a railing, resulting in the latter breaking his back. Now realizing what he has done, a horrified Robby runs away. Gallery cobra-kai-episode-7-recap.jpg Trivia *Robby Keene is comparable to the following characters: **Daniel LaRusso - both are gaining their female friend (Ali Mills and Samantha LaRusso respectively) and having their bullies who were ex-boyfriends to the female leads after their breakup (Johnny Lawrence and Miguel Diaz respectively). Also both are being taught by their father-figured senseis (Miyagi and LaRusso) about the balanced way of Karate and the real life lessons (such as the "Wax on, wax off"). He started to change and become a better person. **Johnny Lawrence -both are defeated in the finals of Under 18 All Valley Karate Tournament but they eventually accepted defeat by showing respect to their winning opponents. In the beginning, he was like his father, but after spending time with Daniel and seeing Miguel being corrupted by Cobra Kai, that is why he left and joined Miyagi-Do. Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes